confusion y sentimientos
by otaku-xan
Summary: atraves de las confusiones los sentimientos afloran..mi primer kai rei espero que a alguien le guste, tambien hay takao max jajaj yaoi


Jejejejje, bueno aquí vengo con mi primer Kai rey, no es mi pareja de la devoción pero me propuse hacer una, hjejeje no se como halla salido pero espero que les guste en algo.

Advertencia: shonen ai (relaciones entre chicos)

Parejas: Kai-Rei

Takao-Maxi

-conversaciones-

pensamientos

/(Es cuando hay cambio de escena jejeje)

**CONFUSIONES Y SENTIMIENTOS**

**Pov Rei**

Es tan ilógico , cuando te conocí te consideraba la persona mas fría que hubiera visto, pero creo que no lo has notado, envidio mucho la relación de Takao y Maxi, ellos aun no se han dicho sus sentimientos, pero cada mirada que se dan ,demuestra amor, no se que ocurrirá, pero me gustaría mucho decirte cuanto te amo, lo maravilloso que eres, que en el mundo no puedes ser frió incluso con sus amigos, pero quien soy yo para decir eso, nadie, creo que con suerte soy su amigo si es que soy eso, como Takao y Max.

Fin Pov

Rei se encontraba un poco triste ese día, pero la no sabia que gracias a dos de sus mejores amigos, pronto estaría con Kai su gran amigo.

-Ty estas seguro?

-claro que lo estoy, es la única forma que el señor iceberg se le declare a Rei

-pero...

-Maxi, a Kai se le desborda el amor, por todos lados

-pues si, pero...

-si lo escucharas de repente en la noche

-eh?

- es un fastidio habla dormido

-OO! En serio?

-eso si, no sueña nada santo con Rei, para tus dulces oídos...

-Ty!

-bueno, OK...entonces vamos a realizar mi plana paso a paso

-y cual es tu plan?

-eso estoy pensando...cálmate no me pongas esa cara, es solo una broma

-pues no me gusto tu broma-haciendo un dulce puchero

-hay Maxi no te pongas así

-pero se mas serio

-tampoco quiero ser un amargado Hiwatari...

-Ty...

-que?

-quien es el amargado aquí?

-Kai!...pues tu quien mas, yo no puedo ser, Maxi es muy dulce y Rei...pues Rei...

-Rei tiene su corazón ocupado, por lo cual no puede ser un amargado y dime Kai, cierto que no eres amargado

-hmpf

-lo ves

-baka...

-Hiwatari contrólate que hoy voy a hacer mi buena acción

-y eso que me importa

-ya lo veras, mas de lo que tu crees...

-pues has lo que quieras-saliendo un poco fastidiado de la cocina

-uff, pero bueno...Maxi, sabes que hacer

-me da vergüenza hacer eso...

-Maxi cuantas veces lo conversamos anoche

-pues...

-es solo decirle que te gusta Kai y que lo que sientes por mi es simple amistad, pero no sabes si decírselo a Kai

-para ti es fácil

-es solo eso

-esta bien

-bueno yo iré a decirle a Kai que te le vas a declarar a Rei, OK?

-si, espero que funcione todo esto...

-no perdemos nada intentándolo

-si, se ven tan tristes los dos...

-Kai es una muralla que últimamente se esta desmoronando

-suerte Ty

-suerte Maxi

En el jardín...

-Kai!

-que quieres?

-debo decirte algo que quizás te interese como el amigo que eres

-tu lo has dicho no me interesa

-dije quizás, no que no te iba a interesar, hay una gran diferencia entre esas dos palabras, el no y el quizás...

-ve al grano

-le quitas emoción, sabes...

-hmpf

-bueno quería decirte algo relacionada con Rei...

-Rei, dijiste?

-pues si, es que cuando nos pillaste con Maxi en la cocina., estábamos hablando del amor y de los sentimientos...

-amor y sentimientos?

-pues el tema salio y yo le pregunte si estaba enamorado el me respondió que si, y yo el muy sapo le pregunte si esa persona ano era el amargado de Hiwatari, no ves que por eso te pregunto de forma tierna, para hacerse el niño bueno, era una vil mentira, es todo un complot

-un complot

-claro un complot de Maxi, el me dijo que estaba enamorado de Rei

-Rei!

-si y que tu lo mirabas de una forma inquisitiva que no le gustaba y por ello fue a hablar con el

-Que!

-yo que tu conversaría con Rei, después que lo allá hecho Maxi

-p-pero no te gustaba Maxi?

-pues claro

-entonces?

-fue un golpe duro, pero yo no lo puedo forzar a que me quiera, así quizás no hice lo suficiente para que se fijara en mi, pero bueno Kai, yo no te voy atormentar con mis problemas amorosos, yo voy a salir a pasear para poder despejar mi mente. Bye

-estoy nervioso, pero debo hacer esto según el plan...

Toc-toc

-adelante

-Rei?

-si? Que sucede Max?

-pues quería pedirte un consejo si no estas ocupado...

-un consejo deque tipo?

-sentimental...

-pues pasa...y bueno, cuéntame

-bueno yo...yo...he comenzado a sentir atracción por una persona en especial

-un hombre?

-pues...si

-Takao

-Takao? Que tiene que ver Takao?

-no es la persona que te gusta

-Takao?...no lo del solo es amistad, incluso hermandad, pero mas allá de eso, no, la persona de la cual me he enamorado es...Kai...

-Kai!no puede ser, yo pensé que le gustaba Takao

-si, lo encuentro una persona maravillosa, por lo cual vine aquí a pedirte un consejo

-s-sobre que?

-quería saber que me aconsejas...

-b-bueno yo es que como puedo aconsejarte

-me preguntaba si seria bueno declararme o mantenerlo en secreto

-solo tienes que escuchar a tu corazón...Max

-en serio! Muchas gracias Rei, me disculpas voy a hablar una palabra con Takao, para luego ir a decírselo todo asao, muchas gracias lo siento Rei, es la única forma que encontramos

-claro...Maxi

no puede ser, yo pensaba que estaba enamorado de Takao, tengo que decírselo a Kai o si no perderé mi oportunidad

bueno ahora tengo que reunirme con Takao afuera

no puede ser que Max se le valla a declarar a Rei, no, esto no puede estar sucediendo, si no me doy prisa quizás lo pierda para siempre, no voy a renunciar al amor de ese neko así de fácil. No lo permitiré, toda mi vida a sido oscuridad y solo Rei me ha triado la luz

Kai se dirigió con paso muy rápido a la habitación de Rei (si viven en la casa de Takao, pero ellos ya tienen piezas, por que pasan mucho tiempo ahí o, no lo creen xD) pues su corazón latía fuertemente, por lo que pensaba hacer ( OO!) lo sentía por Max, pero el amaba mucho a Rei, como para no luchar por el.

Rei se encontraba un poco indeciso, si en salir o no, pero finalmente lo había decidido, tenia temor, si , lo tenia, acaso no era normal( eso no lo se jejejeje xD), por que el no sabia la reacción que tendría Kai, al escuchar lo que tenia que decirle, por lo cual rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación para ir a la habitación de Kai, pero cual fue su sorpresa al toparse a Kai con todas las intenciones de entrar a su habitación.

-Kai?

-Rei!

-eh...necesitas algo?

-necesito hablar contigo algo muy importante

-pues pasa

-vino aquí Max?

-si

-y...hablaron?

-...si

-y tu que sientes?

-que siento yo?

-eh...si

-acaso tu sabes lo que me dijo?

-si Takao me lo dijo

- pero...no que estaba enamorado de Max?

-si, pero me dijo que no podía obligarlo a amarlo

-entonces tu ya sabes?

-pues si y me gustaría saber si correspondes

-te refieres si siento lo mismo que el?

-si...

-...s-si...ha-ce m-mucho t-tiempo que s-siento...lo mis-mo

-ya veo, era solo eso, espero que seas feliz con Max

Rei no había entendido, por lo cual, rápidamente Kai salio de su habitación, cuando Rei proceso las palabras de Kai, se había dado cuenta que este había entendido mal

-KAI! ESPERA!

Rei no podía creer que Kai hubiera entendido eso, se supone que sabía lo que Max sentía por el, entonces por que había dicho que fuera feliz con Max.

-Kai, por favor espera-rápidamente Rei le había dado alcance a Kai en su habitación

Hmpf

-porque dijiste que fuera feliz con Max?

-acaso no es obvio?

-que es obvio?

-Max se te fue a declarar y tú le correspondes

-lo ves. No lo puedes negar

-Kai de donde sacaste eso?

-eso no importa

-Kai escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir

-di lo que quieras

-Max no se me fue a declarar, si no me vino a decir que el que le gusta eres tú

-...mentira...

-claro que no

-entiende yo jamás podría amar a Max

-por que no? Eh dímelo

-p-por que, eh...por que ahora o nunca-por que yo estoy enamorado...de...ti

-...

-si me odias o...no me quieres volver a ver lo comprenderé, lo mejor será que regrese a China-Rei se sentía muy angustiado lo que se sentía plenamente en su voz

-QUE!

-lo que oíste

-no te puedes ir

-acaso me quieres humillar?

-claro que no!

-entonces por que quieres que me quede

-por que...por que...si no le digo se ira para siempre por que...yo...también te amo

-...

-te he amado desde el ultimo torneo que descubrí mis sentimientos

-Kai...me has hecho tan feliz

-mi neko

-Neko?

-por que eres un lindo gatito

-O/O

Tras esas palabras entre ellos se dio un tierno, dulce y casto beso con el cual comenzaría una nueva historia de amor.

-Ty no hagas eso que me da cosquillas

-es que te ves muy lindo así

-jiji...para...jijijij...para por favor

-pero que me das a cambio?

-Ty no me mires así...no...No lo vallas a intentare...eh...no Ty aquí no!...oye devuelveme mi chaqueta...Ty me voy a enojar

-pero Maxi, eh sido un niño puro y casto

-puro tu abuelo y casto adonde si eres menos casto que un recién nacido

-eso dolió

-pues déjame de una buena vez o si no tendrás que dormir solo en el sofá

-que! el sofá es muy duro, perdóname!-arrodillando y abrazando las piernas de Max

-nunca pensé verte así de humillando

-Hiwatari no molestes

-pues tengo que hablar con Max algo muy importante

-c-conmigo-pregunto muy asustado Maxi por la mira profunda de Kai

-si, en privado

-que? Oye que piensas hacerle, el es mío solo mío, tu tienes a Rei, no se te valla a ocurrir tocarle algún cabello, además entre Maxi y yo no hay secretos así que me quedo!

-y por que tan amigotes?

-no es amigotes, solo cuido lo que es mío

-lo que es tuyo?

-claro Maxi es mío

-Ty!

-no entiendo

-pues es muy simple Rei, Max es mi dulce, tierno y adorable novio, que les parece

-...

-QUE!

-p-pero

-yo les explico, no te preocupes Maxi, si intentan matarme tu corre y salvas mi bley

-Ty!

-Ya, OK, era solo para suavizar el ambiente

-desembucha

-con clama

-Takao nos puedes explicar de una buena vez

-pues lo que pasa es que...ustedes están juntos, gracias a un plan que me ingenié junto Maxi en que Maxi le diría a rey que le gustaba Kai y se iba a declarar, mientras yo le decía a Kai que Maxi se le estaba declarado a Rei y por conclusión ambos corrieron a proteger su propiedad, no les parece una buena idea, por que me costo mucho convencer a Maxi

-hmpf

-de nada Kai, tu agradecimiento es una gran satisfacción para mi

-eh...gracias Takao

-no hay de que, un poco de ayuda no le hace mal a nadie

-tu dirás un poco de confusión logra aclarar los sentimientos de las personas

-tu lo has dicho Maxi, tu lo has dicho

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado jejejeje, primeriza en estas parejas jejejej

Kai: eso es lo único que sabes hacer... X.X

Tky: disculpen pero tengo que llevar a Kai al hospital siquiátrico se volvió loco jajajaj

Sayonara


End file.
